gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonos Bracken
Lord Jonos Bracken is the Lord of Stone Hedge and head of House Bracken. He is fighting for his liege lord Hoster Tully and King Robb Stark in the War of the Five Kings. Prior to Robb's coronation, he proposed joining forces with Renly Baratheon. Biography Background Jonos Bracken is the Lord of Stone Hedge and head of House Bracken, a vassal family of House Tully of Riverrun. He is considered a loyal bannerman to Lord Hoster Tully. Season 1 Kurleket, a man-at-arms sworn to Lord Jonos, is among the men Catelyn Stark summons to help her apprehend Tyrion Lannister at the Inn at the Crossroads."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Lord Jonos Bracken, having presumably joined Robb Stark's army after the victory at the Battle of the Whispering Wood, advocates joining forces with Renly Baratheon. Robb points out that Renly is the late King Robert's youngest brother and he cannot become king before Stannis. Bracken asks if Robb means to join Stannis instead. Jon Umber then suggests they become independent altogether, and declares Robb as the King in the North. Bracken and the other lords present, even the river lords who have never been ruled from Winterfell, draw their swords and swear fealty to Robb as the King in the North."Fire and Blood" Season 2 During the War of the Five Kings, Stone Hedge is occupied by Lannister forces. Following the liberation of Riverrun at the Battle of the Camps, Robb Stark tasks one of his commanders, Lord Greatjon Umber, with the expulsion of Lannister forces from the lands of the Riverlords. Umber first liberates Raventree Hall, the ancestral seat of House Blackwood, and then moves to restore Stone Hedge which is then reclaimed by its rightful lord, Jonos Bracken. Appearance In the books In A Song of Ice and Fire, Jonos Bracken is the ruling lord of House Bracken and its castle, Stone Hedge. He is a loyal bannerman to Lord Hoster. However, he has an enmity towards House Blackwood, part of an old feud going back a thousand years and which continues to cause unrest in the Riverlands. Lord Jonos has fathered five daughters: Barbara, Jayne, Catelyn, Bess, and Alysanne, but no trueborn sons, leading some to question his masculinity. Although he claims Harry Rivers - "The Bastard of Bracken" - as his natural born son, there are those who doubt whether Jonos truly sired the boy, as Harry is fair haired and handsome, and Jonos is neither. Following the Red Wedding, Lord Jonos is one of the Riverlords who bend their knee to Tywin Lannister, and is pardoned for his part in the War of the Five Kings by the Iron Throne. Although the Mountain stole his harvest, burned everything he could not carry off, put Lord Jonos's castle to the torch and raped one of his daughters, Lord Jonos still decides to yield, because "I saw no sense in dying for the dead nor shedding Bracken blood in a lost cause". Lord Jonos is persuaded by Tywin to attack Tytos Blackwood's seat, Raventree Hall, in return for lands historically claimed by Stone Hedge. Soon he besieges Raventree. The rivalry between Blackwood and Bracken goes back thousands of years so neither side attempts parley. There are skirmishes at the start of the siege, but it develops into a stalemate. Jonos does not bother to build siege machines, preferring instead to starve the Blackwoods out. Half a year passes without any progress. Jonos and his soldiers find entertainments to spend their time, like whoring and drinking. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Jonos Bracken ru:Джонос Бракен Category:Lords Category:Nobility Category:Rivermen Category:Bannermen of House Tully Category:Living individuals